


Called Out

by Writingtings



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Hybrid - Freeform, Hypixel - Freeform, Prison, admin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingtings/pseuds/Writingtings
Summary: One day Dream was going to his weekly admin meetings. They were normal, they’d talk about the goods and bads of being an admin. Sometimes he’d even run into THE Philza Minecraft. Everything was was running smoothly until the admins turned on him. Will the rest of the Dream SMP be able to save him? Will they discover what he had been hiding from them?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 371





	1. Chapter 1

Set post first war but before second war. Like that area of peace they had before the election. But Techno and Phil are here anyway.

Everything was calm. There were constant buzzing of the people of Dream SMP and L’manberg interacting. Tommy was ranting about how weird clouds were and Tubbo walking with him on the prime path. There was Wilbur who was hard at work in his office at the L’manberg headquarters, which was just an office with a desk and a bunch of papers. He never took into consideration how much work it would actually be to run a country. He couldn’t imagine what Dream had to go through everyday at those admin meetings.

Dream had always been an open book but there were many certain things that he was closed off about. The most obvious one being his face. The rumors of the admins only rose after the prank that Tommy and Fundy had played on him. They had supposedly stole the young admin’s mask which only led to more terror in the L’manberg walls. Needless to say, Wilbur was pissed. 

Dream was also always quiet about his childhood and past. Whenever they were sharing stories, Dream would never go before the age of 14 which was when he met Sapnap and later George. 

The last thing that Dream would never talk about was what happened at his admin meetings. The admin meeting was a place that the administrators could keep the admins controlling these world in check. These administrators had no admin powers but they were still the most feared people because of the things they could do to admins.

Admins were considered the highest title that a person could get. To become an admin you must’ve been chosen at birth. There were only a select few but they were never selected at random. They were chosen by the wise of their villages. The wise were considered the all knowing in the villages. Not every had a wise which was one of the main reasons why the number of admins were dwindling at small rates. 

The day was going along like any other. The members of L’manberg and Dream SMP decided to come together and play some carnival games. Sam had constructed everything just for the occasion. The dunk booth was about to be the next game they were about to go up to. There then was a *ping* sound that came out of everyone’s communicators. 

Dream has joined the server

“That’s weird”, George muttered under his breath.

“Why”, asked Tubbo while chasing after the bee he had saw disappear. “Dream said that he wouldn’t be back until tomorrow”, said George with a slight but of concern in his voice.

“...”

Then the entire server had turned toward the community house where there had been a loud noise that erupted. “What the fuck”, yelled Tommy. “Be quiet and listen Tommy”, complained Wilbur. Sapnap being the closest stepped forward to the house. The house that had once given him a sense of security, now gave him an ominous feeling. 

While pulling out his sword Sapnap yelled, “Who’s there!”. Out stumbled a white smiled mask who looked weak on his feet. There was red smeared all over the once green hoodie. His hands had bruises like he had been fighting back against someone. 

Everyone looked shocked as the once unbreakable and emotionless admin had been reduced to a player was blood dripped from his hood. No one was as shocked as Wilbur who had always admired the green bastard even through the revolution. He never once saw the man’s body flinch or even stutter as he fought back for his server. 

“Dream...”, asked Sam as he slowly approached the man with the mask. Just as he took a step forward, Dream had already started the puddle of red on the ground.


	2. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone starts to wonder what could’ve happened that brought the mighty admin to this state. As Dream starts to wake up, they begin to get worried.

Everyone had decided to move Dream back into L’manberg because they thought that it was the current safest place to be. If their own admin could be knocked down by who knows what, what were the chances that they would too. 

Sam gave Dream as many health potions as possible to help heal the state his hands were in and the cuts that had stained his iconic hoodie. 

“What could’ve done this much damage”, scoffed Fundy. The hybrid was still staring in disbelief at the man on the table. 

“Maybe it was the administrators” said George out of nowhere. Everyone stared at him. He scoffed and explained, “The administrators. The people in charge of all the servers. Where do you guys think Dream disappears too every week”. 

“To go hang out with you”, muttered Tommy under his breath. Fundy snickered. 

George rolled his eyes. Sapnap continued and said, “He never really talked about what happened at those meetings”. “Whenever I tried and asked he would just brush me off and change the subject.”

“Probably cuz your not an admin idiot”, muttered Punz unknowingly.

Just as he uttered that, a low groan filled the room. Dream was waking up. Everyone stood up and began walking towards the table eager to ask the admin what had happened. 

As he slowly opened his eyes, he was greeted with multiple pairs of eyes staring him down.

“Hi...”, he stuttered in a weak voice. “Dream, what happened to you”, said Tubbo instantly. Dream immediately tried to get up. He needed to get out of there. He felt like he was suffocating in all the faces around him. 

What Dream couldn’t understand was why his mask was still on. Of everyone, the members of his world were the ones who wanted to see his face the most. They always wanted to see what he’d looked like blowing up countries to laughing about church. 

As he tried to get a grip on something, he felt a hand pushing him back. “You need to rest Dream”, said George calmly. “No, I have to leave. They’re going to find him again”, Dream stated in a urgent manner. 

“What do you mean? Your safe in L’manberg right now”, stated Fundy. “Dream your literally the only person who can let anyone onto this server”, continued Wilbur. Who could possibly scare the admin this badly.

“You...you don’t understand, I have to...”, he stutters as he falls back again. Everyone in the room looked at each other with confusion in their eyes. 

They decided to move him into Wilbur’s residence in L’manberg considering it would be the most secure. The members starting their way home except for Sam, Wilbur, and Sapnap. Sam had always seen Dream as a younger brother. As far as the older knew, the young admin didn’t have family. Even Sapnap who had been friends with Dream since they were fourteen had never heard a mention of family from the man. If family was ever brought up, Dream would just change the subject once again.

Wilbur interrupted the silence, “Who do you think Dream meant by ‘him’”. Sam had a confused look on his face. “Everyone that Dream cares about is on this server”, said Sam with a sense of worry in his voice. “Sapnap, was there anyone else Dream was close with when you guys were younger”, asked Wilbur. Sapnap looked up with tired eyes, “No, the guy barely even talked about his life before me. He always get all tense or flinch if I tried to comfort him about it” 

Why would he flinch? thought the two others in the room. “Who could’ve hurt him that badly that he was crawling back to his server”, muttered Sam with sleep about to come over him. “Maybe it was the administrators like George said”, answered Wilbur. He continued as he stared at the masked man unconscious on the bed, “Maybe Dream was being reckless and they were tired of him”.

“I get that Dream can be manipulative and reckless, but no one deserves this”, said Sam also staring at his once best friend. The silent agreement filled the room. One by one the boys fell asleep in their chairs as the wind whistled loudly outside the window.


	3. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the boys start to wake up, they realize the person they were supposed to be watching was missing.

Sam slowly woke up as the sun rays began to fade into the room and shine on his face. He looked around the unfamiliar room and was about to fall into a state of panic until he realized why he was there. He had to look after Dream. Dream. He looked at the bed. Empty. Now he really started to panic. He rushed over to Sapnap and Wilbur, shaking them out of their chairs.

“AAHHH”, squealed Sapnap. “WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT”, he screamed as Wilbur tried to put himself back together. All Sam had said was, “Dream’s gone” and the former general and arsonist eyes widened.

“What do you mean, he’s right...”, Wilbur began to stutter as he stared at the barren bed.

All three of them ran out of the office with a sense of worry and fear in them. Some of the members of the SMP were walking toward L’manberg to see how their friend was doing. They were very confused when they saw the three bickering men run out with looks of fear on their faces.

“What happened here”, asked George in a teasing tone as he watched the three distressed men. “Dream’s gone”, Sapnap whispered quietly. The teasing smile from George’s face was gone and now mirrored the same face as the others.

“What do you mean ‘gone’”, he said with a breathy tone. “We woke up and he wasn’t there. There’s not much to it.”, Sam said simply as the other about dozen members stated at him.

“Ok, let’s just think about this for a second”, Fundy said in an attempt to calm the group down. “We know that he hasn’t left the server because nothing came up in the communicator”, he continued with a determined tone.

“Where would be the one place he would go if he was scared that someone would come for him”, Tubbo said thinking out loud.

“Where everyone would spawn surely”, Wilber replied. “We got no other lead because the green bastard won’t even tell us where his house is”, Tommy uttered with a hint on annoyance.

With no hesitation, everyone began to bolt towards the oldest house on the server.

There he was. The man with the never ending smile. Sitting on top of the dozens of unopened chests. Staring at the middle of the room, potentially waiting for someone to show up.

“Dream....”, Tubbo said slowly taking a step forward. It was quiet but the muttering from the admin was heard, “I have to stop them...he is going to die....it is all your fault”. Sam pulled a confused face as he spoke up was a calm voice, “Dream, buddy...you gotta get back to bed. You need to heal”.

Without saying anything Dream held up his arms that was previously covered in cuts and bandages. Sam stared in shock as the arm looked like nothing had ever happened.

“How....”, Sapnap began to stutter. Dream shrugged but continued to stare off into the void.

Wilbur broke the silence by finally asking, “Dream, we can’t get anywhere if you don’t tell us what happened or who your trying to protect”.

Dream looked up at the president. It sent a shiver down Wilbur’s spine as he stared back at the two dots and line. After what seemed like forever, Dream began to speak.

“They took him and its all my fault. They took him. They took him trying to get to me. But I refused. They tried to force me but I resisted.” He stared at his arms for a moment before continuing, “I told them that I would go with them if they let him go.”

The group had already clocked that ‘they’ was the administrators. George quietly whispered to him in hopes to comfort him, “Who’s ‘him’ Dream.

There was a pause before he answered, “Techno”.

Wilbur and Tommy’s eyes began to widen. Tommy instantly began running toward to the admin. “YOU FUCKER, YOU PROBABLY KILLED HIM. ITS ALL YOUR FAULT”, he began to scream as he slowly fell back into Fundy’s arms.

Wilbur stood there shocked. Questions flew through his mind. How could someone had ever caught up with his brother. He was always on the run and never left a trail of where he had been.

Suddenly there was a noise that startled everyone. It was familiar. Someone was about to enter the server.

“Dream...did you whitelist anyone while you were gone...”, George asked cautiously. “No”, Dream said simply. The noise finally stopped and everyone had gotten a message in their communicators.

_Hᒷᔑ↸Sa↸ᒲ╎リ╎ᓭℸ ̣ ∷ᔑℸ ̣ 𝙹∷ has joined the server_

“Who is that”, Tommy asked to no one in particular. “It says that it is the head administrator”, Dream said while talking about the spawn of the server.

No one had any idea of what would happen next.


	4. Forced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The head admin comes to talk

Slowly everyone had come out of their state of shock. The first to speak again was Tubbo, “Why is he here?”

“To take me back”, Dream had said simply.

Wilbur started to very angry, he spoke with a passive aggressive voice, “Dream if you don’t stop being vague as hell and start talking. I’ll take you to the home server myself”.

  
Dream sighed, “You wouldn’t—“

“IF YOU COMPLETE THAT DAMN SENTENCE...”

Dream then took a large breath and started to speak as fast as he could, “The head administrator gathered the meeting as usual but there was something off. Nobody was sitting at the table like they usually would, it had seemed like they had started without me”

“Boohoo”, murmured Tommy which caused Tubbo to elbow him in the stomach.

Dream ignored him and continued, “He had sat me down and...”

_“Dream, we have heard that you know quite a lot of criminals”, ᔑ↸ᒲ╎リ started with._

_Dream began to laugh but quickly stopped as he watch the serious faces around the room. “I’ m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about sir”, he replied._

_The admin kept the stern look on his face as he turned toward the button on the table. He looked back at Dream and stared into the two ink black dots before pushing it. Slowly, the wall had began to drop. Revealing the once praised prince now behind bars._

_Dream had tried to form a sentence before his mouth began to run dry. “He’s done nothing wrong”, he tried to sputter out with an unconvincing tone._

_“Well then, maybe you’re not as close as I thought you were because **Technoblade** here has been causing chaos”, the admin had informed with a sickly sweet voice. _

As Dream was about to continue the story, the unknown administrator began to walk toward the community house.

“Dream...”, ᔑ↸ᒲ╎リhad spoken. No one dared to speak up against the head administrator. That is all but one.

“WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TAKING MY BROTHER HOSTAGE”, Tommy had screamed with such emotion in his voice that Wilbur thought it would break him.

The head administrator looked unimpressed at Tommy before opening his settings and clicking a button. Everyone had looked confused as the light blue code circled the unfamiliar man before Wilbur looked over to Dream and asked, “What did he just do”.

“He put a barrier around himself so that he couldn’t be harmed”, Dream had said as he himself admired the code. “Dream it’s time to go”, ᔑ↸ᒲ╎リ had repeated himself as he kept the blank expression on his face.

“He’s not going anywhere”, George had stated and the rest of the members silently agreeing by pulling their weapons out. Dream however stood still. He began to talk to the head admin as if he wasn’t trying to kidnap him.

“If I go with you, will you let Techno go?”, he asked in a timid voice. One that no one had heard in a long time.

The head admin glared at the masked man before nodding and saying, “Once you come with me, he will be teleported right where you are standing”.

“Will he be safe?”, Dream had spoke up again with a strain in his voice. Tiny droplets started to slowly fall from behind the piece of porcelain. The head simply nodded and held out his hand for Dream to take.

“I promise no harm will come to him once you come with us”, he had stated in a unwavering voice.

Dream looked back at the members of the SMP. His placement as a family. The ones that cared for them. He watched their shocked and upset faces. “How long will he be gone”, Tubbo had suddenly uttered.

The head admin glared at him before Dream quietly spoke, “Forever”.

Before anyone could say anything Dream reached his hand out to the head admin and grabbed it. The blue code began to swirl around their hands. “I’m sorry”, he said as he slowly started to vanish with the code. 

Sapnap had begun to start screaming and dived towards where his best friend was but was met with nothing but air.

As they all stood there in a state of shock, Wilbur began to hear a familiar voice outside the house. He walked outside and began to run toward the voice as a smile formed on his lips. Everyone followed him and saw the pink-haired prince hugging the former general with tears in his eyes. No one could tell if they were of joy or fear.

Sapnap was still sat on the floor where his friend had disappeared and George was close behind him. Sam walked over as the water formed in his eyes as well. Tubbo still with the face of shock and not believing he brother had just left him _again_.

They didn’t know why the administrators wanted Dream, but they were going to do anything to get him back. Little did they know that there was someone else watching over this situation ready to aid them as soon as they could.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay


End file.
